Of Birds and Boats
by chocolateFrog.xo
Summary: -Confío en ti, Harry Potter. Y si te sirve de algo, puedes contar plenamente con eso. –contestó Ginny al fin en un susurro,  apenas separando sus labios de los de Harry y colocando  sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Colección de Drabbles Harry/Ginny!


Birds and Boats.

1. De libros de Defensa y otros asuntos.

Los últimos rayos de un sol muy débil entraban de manera irregular por los grandes ventanales de la torre de Gryffindor. Eran finales de mayo y la Sala Común estaba prácticamente desierta, pues después de una semana de trabajo exhaustivo, sobre todo para los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido pasar lo que muy probablemente serían sus últimos días de calma antes de la tempestad que implicaban los exámenes de fin de curso, abajo en los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando del sol.

Durante las últimas semanas se había respirado en el ambiente un estrés ya común para los estudiantes de los cursos superiores, pues entre los TIMOS, los EXTASIS y todo el trabajo extra que había para los alumnos de sexto, apenas y tenían tiempo para cualquier cosa que no fuera pasarse la tarde entera enterrados hasta las narices de trabajo. Además, con Snape, que desde que era el profesor de la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras hacía todo lo posible para hacer que los alumnos fueran poco a poco entrando en crisis nerviosas con la cantidad exorbitante de trabajo que les mandaba ("Habríamos de encerrarlo en una habitación con un montón de banshees enfurecidas, a ver si no nos aprendemos de memoria todas las propiedades del lamento de la banshee " solía decir Ron enojado) y con McGonagall y Hermione repitiéndoles todo el día que tendrían ya que ponerse a repasar para los EXTASIS, ("A veces se pone tan pesada que casi extraño que nos dé la lata con eso del pedo") el aura de laboriosidad en la Sala Común muchas veces rayaba en el frenesí.

Harry, a diferencia de sus compañeros de curso, se había quedado rezagado del resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor, pues entre la cantidad de deberes que tenía atrasados gracias a los castigos con Snape y todo el tiempo que (muy irresponsablemente, según palabras de Hermione) dedicaba a Ginny, no se podía dar el lujo de tomarse el día y disfrutar de la brisa fresca de verano que ya se podía disfrutar a la orilla del lago.

Escuchó resoplar una vez más a Hermione en su lugar junto a la chimenea apagada. La chica se había quedado con él en la torre, pues también ella había tenido un montón de trabajo gracias a las múltiples asignaturas que cursaba, sumadas a las que tomaba con Harry y Ron. Harry la observó angustiado mientras tachonaba frenéticamente el pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa con su pluma de pavorreal y perdió toda esperanza en el trabajo del día cuando la chica se levantó, con cara de estar a dos segundos de colapsar y con los cabellos alborotados y fuera de lugar, cerrando de golpe el libro '_Criaturas de la Noche: ¿Seres Incomprendidos o Insaciables Máquinas de Matar?', _ y anunciando que no soportaba un minuto más y que se marchaba.

Harry se sentó en uno de sus lugares favoritos junto a la ventana y se puso a observar cómo la noche se engullía lentamente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sin pensarlo sus pensamientos volaron hacia los horrocruxes… Voldemort…. La profecía…

-¿Tan pronto te has rendido? –fue una vocecilla burlona la que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó y vio a Ginny caminando hacia él con un montón de libros en los brazos, con Crookshanks pegado a sus tobillos y Arnold el pigmipuff morado posado sobre sus hombros. Se acomodó en una butaca frente a Harry y lo miró con una insistente expresión de escrutinio dibujada en sus grandes ojos castaños y una sonrisa ligeramente torcida que resaltaba en sus armoniosos rasgos su parecido con los gemelos.

-Snape está loco. Incluso Hermione mandó todo al demonio por hoy –se agachó a acariciar tras las orejas de Crookshanks y añadió distraídamente: -Abandonad toda esperanza…

Ginny rió y depositó a Arnold sobre la mesa. Éste se fue dando saltitos hasta llegar a un montoncito de migas de lo que en su momento fue una rana de chocolate y se abalanzó golosamente sobre éstas.

-Hermione se fue para la biblioteca. Acabo de estar allá –añadió haciendo un ademán con los libros que se había acomodado en el regazo. –Quise saludarla, pero me dio un poco de miedo… Tenía una cara que me pareció que podía lanzarme un maleficio si la distraía. –dijo haciendo una mueca que hizo reír al muchacho. –Parece que ustedes la tienen mucho peor que nosotros en cuanto a trabajo, y eso que nosotros estamos por tener los TIMOS… yo solamente tengo que repasar unos cuantos capítulos de estos libros y listo, pero creo que lo dejaré para más tarde… ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

El súbito cambio de Ginny tomó por sorpresa al chico.

-¿Eh?

-Últimamente estás muy distraído. Te conozco, Harry. No sé dónde está tu cabeza últimamente… Incluso cuando llegué pude ver que tu mente estaba en otro sitio. Y… me preocupa que tenga algo que ver con… -se detuvo unos instantes y se puso a jugar con el borde deshilachado de la manga de su suéter.- Tú me preocupas.– tomó el rostro del chico suavemente con una mano y de nuevo sus ojos adoptaron la expresión de escrutinio, era como si quisiera saber con desesperación los pensamientos que se formaban en la mente del muchacho –¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Tiene algo que ver con las citas en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore?

Harry sonrió tristemente y tomó la mano que Ginny tenía posada en su mejilla. No se le ocurría nada qué decir… por una parte su pecho parecía estallar con las ganas de contarle a Ginny lo que estaba pasando, ponerla al tanto de todo lo que le había contado Dumbledore desde la visita al Ministerio… y por otro lado, sabía que tenía que protegerla a toda costa. Ya de por sí la arriesgaba mucho con el hecho de tenerla a su lado… trató de apartar de su mente la idea que había surgido en él desde el día en que Dumbledore le contó sobre los horrocruxes, y que tarde o temprano tendría que ir a buscarlos en lo que podría ser una empresa absurdamente peligrosa. No hacía falta pensar en eso. Al menos no ahora, que la tenía tan cerca.

-Ginny, yo… -Harry dijo, y dejó la frase flotando en el aire unos momentos, hasta que ella la atrapó al viento, como si fuera una snitch dorada.

-No puedes decirme nada. Está bien. –contestó, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. –No sé si de verdad esperaba que me contaras algo. Pero aún así… tengo miedo de que vayas a hacer algo estúpido y arriesgado, como es tu estilo. –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.-Y… no sé por qué desde hace unas semanas tengo la sensación de que estás tramando algo con Ron y Hermione.

Por supuesto que intuía algo, Ginny no era ninguna tonta, y si de algo le servían ese par de hermosos ojos cafés que tenía en la cara, se daría cuenta que algo grande estaba por pasar, y que él tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Se quedó unos momentos observándola. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y se mordía el labio inferior. Incluso preocupada se veía encantadora. El llamativo cabello le caía con desenfadada elegancia sobre la cara y los hombros en mechones desordenados y tenía los ojos fijos en los de él. Quiso besarla.

-Sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en que todo saldrá bien, Gin.

- Estoy muy asustada por todos nosotros. Por mi familia, la orden, el mundo mágico… Por ti, Harry. ¿Cómo es que tú nunca tienes miedo?

-Rayos, Ginny, estoy aterrado. Pero sólo sé que si tú confías en mí en que todo saldrá bien, entonces… puede ser que sea así. ¿Me concedes eso? –preguntó tomando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de la muchacha y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Ginny calló unos instantes, aún con el labio inferior atrapado bajo sus dientes incisivos. Las risas de los estudiantes y el ruido de los chapoteos en el agua alcanzaron la torre de Gryffindor. Harry clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de ella, tratando de encontrar ahí la duda o la convicción que él necesitaba en esos momentos. Ginny siguió sin decir nada, pero sorprendió al chico cuando, después de unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron interminables horas, se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Confío en ti, Harry Potter. Y si te sirve de algo, puedes contar plenamente con eso. –contestó al fin en un susurro, apenas separando sus labios de los de Harry y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry tomó el rostro de Ginny y esta vez fue él el que se inclinó para besarla, pensando que de momento, no necesitaba nada más.


End file.
